vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Schlierenzauer
Summary Kazumi Schlierenzauer is a witch and one of the main protagonists of Brynhildr in the Darkness. Her research number is 2670. She is a member of the Astronomy Club. Kazumi has short pink hair and blue eyes. Her most notable feature is her flat chest. Her school uniform consists of a black dress with a white overtop that covers her shoulders and neck, it is decorated with blue lines and a purple bow. The ruffles are fastened to the bottom of her dress and she wears knee high black socks and shoes. During her time off from school Kazumi wears little more than a camisole and hotpants. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Kazumi Schlierenzauer, Number 2670 Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Female Age: 16 years Classification: Magician (a hybrid of human and alien symbiote) class B (she really surpasses even a class AAA) Powers and Abilities: Technopathy, Information Manipulation, Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Implanted on her neck is a special "harnessed" which is a device that if ejected can cause their bodies to melt killing them though it also controls their powers. Also, it can shut down the powers if overused for 24 hours. Intelligence: Genius. She is able to break into any security system as her abilities allow her to do prime factor decompositions, allowing her to decipher the encryption key with ease as she claims. The encryption key formed by 1024 bits nearly takes several decades to break even using several super computers but Kazumi is able to pull off this feat in mere seconds all by herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques Like the other girls, Kazumi is a magician but her powers are focused on working with computers (technopathy). During the fight against Kikako she remains aware of the situation using the camera's within the park to see. Furthermore, she closes all entrances in order to keep people out. During the search for Nanami she again makes use of the camera network in order to track down Nanami and direct the others to her position. Requiring the assistance of a Magician with the power of technopathy in order to track down Ichijiku Chisato, Hexenjagd approaches Kazumi in chapter 79. When she accepts, Kazumi is pitted against Freya, a rank AAA with the same abilities. While Miki is initially skeptical and dismissive about Kazumi's chance against a rank AAA, Kazumi shocks her when she easily breaks through Freya's firewall. Kazumi explains that she purposely did poorly when The Organization ran their tests on her because she did not want to be involved in their plans. As such, Kazumi's ranking is not indicative of her true abilities, which surpasses even that of a rank AAA. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Technopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Information Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10